valhallapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Norse Mythology
The following is an analysis of ways in which the Valhalla series is based on Norse Mythology. Spoilers This article contains massive book ruining spoilers for the Valhalla series. It is intended ONLY for readers who have read all three novels. If you have not read the series, please do not read any further!!! Analysis Valhalla's basis on Norse Mythology exists both in-universe and out-of-universe. Though the author wrote the book based on Norse Mythology, that mythology also exists in the world depicted, and several characters have named themselves after characters from it. Thus Balder is named for the god Balder by Ari Bach, but he is also named Balder because the character Balder joined a band of Norse warriors and chose the name based on the same god whose fate he is condemned to by the author, based solely on his knowledge of Norse mythology present in the world in which the book takes place. This meta-mythology is treated as a coincidence for the purposes of realism in the novel, or at most as a subconscious self fulfilling prophecy. Plotlines Valhalla Valhalla sets up the case of characters to match the pantheon of the Norse gods. In the myth, the Fenris Wolf is caught when tricked by Tyr, who offers the wolf his hand in trust and gets it bitten off. In the novel, Violet tricks Wulfgar and he eats her hand. In the myth, the wolf is imprisoned in a cord called Gleipnir, which is made of, among other things, a fish's breath. In the novel, Wulfgar is imprisoned in a brig called Gleipnir, which he comments smells like fish breath. In the myth, Loki gives birth to an eight legged horse which becomes Odin's steed, Sleipnir. At the end of the novel, Veikko modifies a tank for Alf to have eight legs. Ragnarök Ragnarök tells the story of Ragnarök with the provided cast of characters. The similarities begin when a rooster shaped program called Gullinkambi wakes the Black Crag and crows. In Norse myth, Gullinkambi is a rooster that lives in Valhalla, the crow of which crow signals the beginning of Ragnarök. Balder also mentions having bad dreams, a requisite for Ragnarök from the god of the same name. After Veikko's true name is revealed to be Loki, he fulfills Loki's role in the tale. In the myth, Loki kills Balder by tricking a blind giant into throwing a spear made of mistletoe at him. In the novel, Veikko kills Balder by tricking the blind Weather into firing a TOW missile at him. In the myth, Odin's 8 legged horse Sleipnir is ridden to Hel to negotiate Balder's return. In the novel, Alf's Eight legged tank runs to Mishka to negotiate. In the myth, Hel takes Balder and offers to give him back if everyone in the world will cry for him. In the novel, Mishka takes Balder's head and offers to give him back if everyone will agree to stop hunting her. In the myth, a giantess named Thokk refuses, some say she was Loki in disguise. In the novel, Veikko in link disguise as Thokk refuses. Hell keeps Balder, and Mishka kills him permanently. Guðsríki Spoilers for 3 to come. Characters Violet is based on Týr Týr is best know for sacrificing his hand to the Fenris Wolf in order to catch him. Violet's hand is eaten by Wulfgar in order to implant Veikko into his gang. Tyr is named "The Leavings of the Wolf" and Violet is called "The Wolf's leavings" in one line in the novel. Vibeke is based on Vidar Spoilers for 3. Varg is based on Thor In the myth, Thor has a hammer called Mjölnir. In the novel, Varg notably wields the Mjölnir device in two scenes. In mythology, Thor kills the Midgard Serpent, but is poisoned and dies after walking nine steps. Varg in the novel uses the Mjölnir to defeat Pelamus Pluturus, but is poisoned, and walks nine steps before dying. Varg was born on August 6th 2212, a Thursday (Thor's day in etymology). Veikko is based on Loki His real name before he came to Valhalla was Loki. In the myth, Loki tries to make Skadi laugh by tying his balls to a goat. In the novel, Veikko tries to make Skadi laugh, even mentioning the possibility of tying his balls to a goat to do so. In the myth, Loki kills Balder by convincing the blind god Hothr to throw a spear of mistletoe at him. In the novel, Veikko kills Balder by convincing the blind Weather to fire a TOW missile at him. In the myth, Loki poses as Thokk to defy Hel's offer to give Balder back. In the novel, Veikko poses as Thokk to defy Mishka's offer to give Balder back. Veikko is strongly associated with fire, including his chosen color scheme, avatar, hair, and numerous references to warmth or heat in personality. This is a reference to Wagner's conflation of Loki with Logi into Loge, the personification of fire. Loge in Wagner's Opera destroys Valhalla. Alf is based on Odin His name is Alföðr, one of the names of Odin. He was inducted into Valhalla by a man named Borr, the name of Odin's father. He is the head of the Valhalla, as is Odin. He has a log called Håvamål, as does Odin. He has an eight legged tank built by Veikko, where Odin has an eight legged horse named Sleipnir, who is birthed by Loki. Balder is based on Balder Balder in the myth has bad dreams before Ragnarök. Balder in Ragnarök mentions having bad dreams. Balder in the myth is killed by a spear of mistletoe thrown by a blind giant, Balder in the novel is killed by a TOW Missile thrown by the blind Weather. Wulfgar is based on Fenrisulfr He eats part of Violet's hand, and kills Odin by biting him. His gang grows to consume the world. He is imprisoned in a brig called Gleipnir, as the wolf is imprisoned by a cord called Gleipnir. He mentions his jail smells of fish breath, which is one of the ingredients of the mythological Gleipnir cord. Mishka is based on Hel She rides a three legged tank, where Hel rides a three legged horse. She loses one eye, where half of Hel's face is dead. Pelamus is based on the Midgard Serpent His name is a type of sea serpent, and he comes from the Mediterranean Sea. Weather is based on Hothr Blind, she fires the shot that kills Balder, as guided by Loki. Thokk is based on Thokk She is the only dissenter when Hel offers to give Balder back. Skadi is based on Skadi She never laughs until Veikko (Loki) makes her. Spoilers for 3. The Snozzberrys taste like Snozzberrys Wait, sorry, wrong book. Objects and Locations Valhalla is based on Valhalla It is covered in gold. The Chromatic gateway is based on Bifrost Bifrost is a rainbow bridge. The Gateway changes colors through the spectrum to let only Valkyries in. The YGDR S/L system is based on Yggdrasil Text. The HMDLR system is based on Heimdallr Text. The Sigyn system is based on Sigyn Spoilers. Alf's Tank is based on Sleipnir In the myth, Loki gives birth to an eight legged horse for Odin to make his steed. In the novel, Veikko modifies a tank with eight legs for Alf to make his steed. In the myth, Hermod rides the steed to Hel to ask for Balder back. In the novel, the tank on "HeR mode" to deal ask for Balder back. Borrowed Concepts and Terms The Hall of the Slain The literal translation of Valhalla. In myth, warriors who died in battle are taken to Valhalla. In the novels, warriors must fake their deaths in battle to gain entry to Valhalla. They must also die in death training. Valkyries Valkyries in myth are daughters of Odin who bring the dead to Valhalla, they are pale and covered in blood. In the novel they are warriors lead by Alf. During Project Beta V Team is pale and gets covered in blood. Runes Each team is named for a rune. The order of the runes has been changed drastically from Futhark, and the meanings of some of the runes apply to different teams than they should, sometimes obviously so. If one calculates how and why the order must have been changed in the ravine, and what runic symbols would apply to which teams as a result, they will find a secret message about the nature of the books. Valknut Valknut is not a rune, but it attributed to the protagonist team of the series in lieu of one. The Valknut stands for slain warriors and should thus stand for the entire Valkyrie band. Its attribution to the central team of the series is in fact nothing more than a perk of being the main characters.Category:Real World Articles